Are you?
by VeryBoredSoul
Summary: The Naruto girls have to tell their husband/boyfriend/fiance that they are pregnant! But how will they do this? *Not very good at summaries, sorry*
1. NaruHina

This chapter has been _slightly_ (not completely) edited for grammar and spelling.

Hey guys! This is a sequel/side-story to "Unusual Proposals". I hope you guys enjoy this story!  
Thanks to sweet-hinatachan123 for the story idea!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled from across the street.

Hinata turned to see Naruto running for her like a pack of bulls was chasing him, which, you know, wouldn't be so unusual for our blond-haired ninja.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned as Naruto caught up to her.

Breathing hard, Naruto said, "Guess...what!"

"Um…what?" Hinata wasn't really up to playing guessing games right now. Especially since Sakura was doing it earlier.

"No, you have to guess before I tell you." Naruto stated, apparently getting over his lack of breath earlier.

Hinata thought for a second.

_Would it be easier for me to say something serious or something completely idiotic and dumb?_

_**I think it would be better to just say something idiotic and dumb. That way, he won't have to wonder if you're serious.**_

_Yeah, but if it is too idiotic he will say no again, and make me guess…again._

_**Fine, say something somewhat serious, yet still kind of dumb.**_

_Okay inner me. Thanks for the help!_

"A squirrel climbed down a tree and was gathering nuts for the winter, then he saw you and that is why you were running." Hinata said with a COMPLETELY straight face.

Naruto looked rather scared for a second and then burst out laughing. "OF COURSE NOT! Why would a squirrel want to gather my nuts for the winter?"

"Um… I don't know." Hinata replied.

"Exactly! Anyways, what I am going to tell you is probably the most important thing I have said ALL of my married life to you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…okay, what is it?"

"You and I are going to the annual opera that is coming to town next week! I got us tickets that have us up in those really high booth things too!" Naruto replied with a huge smile on his face.

Hinata stood there shocked, for when she was a kid she liked to go to operas a lot, then she jumped up and hugged Naruto repeatedly saying thank you over and over again.

Naruto stood there smiling his contagious grin and then started telling Hinata that he better go otherwise Sasuke would think that he ditched him since they made plans to go and eat for lunch. Hinata said bye and waved until he was out of sight.

Hinata now sighed and thought, _hmm, maybe I should go and see Sakura now…she did say come back around 2:00 o'clock…_

So Hinata started heading off to see Sakura. On her way there, she saw Tenten, Temari, and Ino having an argument. She decided to stay out of this one and continued walking.

After a long fifteen minutes of walking, she arrives at the hospital. Hinata walks over to the check-in desk, and asks if she could see Sakura. The receptionist said that Sakura was in her office, and to just walk right on in. Hinata nodded and said thank-you. Then she headed towards Sakura's hospital abode.

Upon opening the door, she saw something she wishes she hadn't. Sasuke was there, trapping Sakura by the wall and kissing her. Hinata looked down and blushed, but then Sasuke sensed her, so he pulled away from Sakura and said that he had to be going to meet the dobe. (Hinata thinks that by her walking in, Sasuke remembered that he had to go and meet Naruto for lunch, so that is why he got done so fast.)

Sakura wished him luck in finding Naruto, because these days it's impossible to tell where he will be at. Sasuke nodded and then jumped out the window.

Now Sakura turned towards Hinata. "Sorry about that, Sasuke just HAD to get a kiss before lunch." Hinata giggled and said that they were so cute together. After all, they were going to be married in three weeks.

Sakura smiled and asked, "You have come to find out why you've been feeling a little sick for the last three weeks?"

Hinata smiled and replied, "Yes. And you told me to come around two. It's exactly two o'clock right…now."

"Oh yes. I forgot about that. Anyways, here are the test results. I'm sure that you can read them yourself." Sakura now had a HUGE grin on her face. She was just waiting to see Hinata's reaction.

Hinata took the vanilla envelope that Sakura offered her and opened it up. She scanned through some of the boring stuff, saying that she was healthy and had her vaccinations. Suddenly, she stopped at the pregnancy section.

"Positive." It read. Hinata's mouth dropped to the floor. She could not believe what she saw in front of her very eyes.

"Positive? How could it be positive…?" Hinata questioned.

Sakura, smiling now instead of grinning, replied, "Well, I wasn't really suspecting that you were pregnant until I saw your record, and with the symptoms you were telling me, it sort of sounded like morning sickness. So I snuck in a pregnancy test with your other normal tests, and all the normal tests came back this morning and nothing indicated that you were sick. So when I got back the pregnancy test this afternoon and saw that it was positive, I knew that you would be surprised."

Hinata stared at Sakura like she was insane, and then hugged her and said, "Thank you for sneaking in the pregnancy test, otherwise I wouldn't have done it and I would probably be freaking out when I get bigger around three months…"

Sakura just smiled and told her to go and tell Naruto before he gets too freaked out about why she keeps getting sick in the morning and not feeling too hot throughout the rest of some days. Hinata nodded and then was off to find Naruto.

It was around three o'clock now and Hinata had yet to find Naruto. Of course she's already been to all his favorite places to be in Konoha, and he wasn't at one of them, so now she is just sitting at home waiting for him to walk in the door. And what perfect timing he had. At 3:01 Naruto walked in. Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

Naruto, looking a little happy asked, "What did Sakura say about your tests? Are you okay? Any diseases that I should be afraid/know about?"

Hinata smiled and said, "No, no diseases Naruto. But I do have something to tell you…"

Naruto, sitting down by her on the couch asked, "And what is it that you have to tell me?"

"Well Naruto, you know when, during a certain time of life, you have to start preparing for stuff?"

Naruto nodded, thinking about preparing ramen, and getting ready for marriage.

"And, this thing that I am supposed to tell you is supposed to be a life changing event." Hinata went on.

Naruto nodded again, also thinking about marriage and wars/battles/etc.

"Well what is going to happen in our lives is something extremely important. You are going to have to be mentally prepared for this while I have to be physically prepared for this. And most important of all is…"

Naruto, cutting off Hinata's rambling, asked, "Hinata, are you pregnant…?"

Hinata, looking a little surprised replied, "How…how did you know?"

Naruto, looking down, said, "When Sasuke and me were having lunch, he let it slip that you were pregnant. I'm guessing either he snuck a peek at your medical files when Sakura wasn't in the room, or Sakura told him on accident."

"Oh…well I guess you found out about it and I didn't have to tell you at all…" Hinata trailed off, disappointed that she wasn't the one to deliver the news.

Naruto smiled and hugged her. "Hey, just because I didn't find out from you doesn't mean that your telling me still isn't special…although you didn't actually tell me either…" Naruto trailed off, looking at Hinata. "Well, I guess we can do this over. Just tell me what you were going to tell me. Pretend I didn't just ask if you were pregnant."

Hinata, smiling a strained smile, replied, "Naruto, we are going to have a child."

Naruto, hugging her yet again replied, "Well that's wonderful news!"

* * *

Sorry if it was kind of short and crappy. It's late and I'm really tired. I hope you guys enjoyed anyways! And sorry for the long wait on the sequel.

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


	2. NejiTen

Kind of sort of edited chapter...

I'm back! With another chapter! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine to own.  
Warning: AU and OOC

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT!" Neji yelled as he smashed his finger in the car door…again.

"Sheesh Neji. You have to learn to be more careful. That's the third time today." Tenten told Neji.

"I know." Neji sulked.

Tenten smiled at Neji's childish antics. He was going for a regular check-up at the hospital today, and since he has to take the medicine that prevents you from driving if you take it, Tenten had to drive him. Plus, she was hoping to check up on Sakura and Ino. After all, she hadn't got the chance to chat with them for a while.

So while Neji was checking in at the front desk, Tenten went to go find her two friends. Luckily, it was their lunch break and Tenten found the two sitting in the cafeteria eating together.

Ino spotted Tenten first and waved her over. When Tenten got to the table the three friends started talking immensely.

"So what have you been up to Tenten? I haven't seen you since you were here getting your arm looked at!" Ino slightly complained.

"Hehe, well…you see…" Tenten tried to think of a good excuse as to why they haven't seen her for a while, but couldn't quite come up with one. Luckily, Sakura saved the day.

"Oh come on, Ino. You know that Tenten has probably been busy with her weapons shop and Neji can't take over for a while because he is helping Hinata learn to be the head of the Hyuga Corps."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Forehead." Ino replied while Sakura sighed at her.

To get their minds off of the bicker that was bound to happen in a few minutes, Tenten decided to proudly proclaim, "On a lighter note…HE PROPOSED!"

Sakura and Ino slowly turned their heads toward Tenten with their eyes wide and mouths slightly agape.

Ino was the first to recover from the news. "NO WAY! THAT'S AMAZING!"

Tenten smiles and nods. "That's right. It happened about three days ago…"

Sakura, recovering right after Tenten said 'three' said, "No way. He proposed already! That. Is. Awesome!"

Tenten smiled while Ino and Sakura demanded that she tell them everything. Where they went, what she was wearing, what he was wearing, how he asked, did he tell you he loves you, and so on and so forth.

"And that is basically everything that happened…" Tenten just barely got done explaining when a voice behind her interrupted with, "Tenten, they're done, we can go now."

Tenten sighed and got up to join Neji. Ino and Sakura looked slightly disappointed but Tenten told them that she would be back tomorrow because her routine check-up was with Sakura at 9:00am.

So, now with all three girls happy, Tenten took off while Sakura and Ino were left to finish their rounds.

-With Tenten and Neji-

"So why exactly did they ask about every single little detail?" Neji casually asked, because he just happened to hear part of their conversation in which Sakura and Ino demanded every single little detail.

"Well, it's kind of a girl thing. We have to know everything so we can picture it. Don't try to understand it Neji. Being a woman is a very complex thing." Neji smiled as Tenten said this because he was constantly reminded that yes being a woman was a complex thing, but living with one went way beyond that.

As Tenten pulled the car up to the apartment, she noticed Neji's smile and asked what he was thinking.

"Well, one is too perverted to say it, two is also too perverted, and three is that I'm really actually kind of hungry." Tenten laughed as she heard this and told him that she would make him something to eat.

Neji pouted and said, "What if I wanted one and two done before three?"

"Well, you need energy to do one and two, so you need to do three first."

Neji somewhat accepted this point of view and decided that, fine he would let his girlfriend…err…fiancé make him something to eat.

Once they were done eating, Neji swept Tenten into a bedroom to get some pent up energy released.

-Next Day at 9:00am-

Tenten walked into Sakura's office with a smile on her face. Waking up to Neji always made her happy instead of waking up to him asleep on the couch since he thought that they should wait until marriage to do that again. (He had told her that this morning and she made him agree that they would switch who would sleep on the couch since she was worried about his back and becoming an 'old man'. He agreed after much persuasion.)

Anyways, she had to wait for a few minutes because Sakura was dealing with a little boy at the moment, a little boy that had scraped his knee. Tenten knew this because she could hear the boy in the other room asking if it will get infected, etc. She could also hear Sakura sounding a little exasperated, but still answering his questions with honesty.

Tenten's smile grew. She loved little kids, and she eventually would like some of her own.

As the little boy left the room with his mom, Sakura; looking tired and beat down; sat on the desk in front of Tenten and asked, "Why do people want little kids so soon? Yes, they are cute, but sometimes they get annoying."

Tenten laughed and replied, "I love little kids but I at least want to wait until I'm older to have some."

"I'll say amen to that." Tenten laughed again while Sakura smiled.

"Okay, well you ready to get this check-up over with?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely. No offense Sakura, but doctors and hospitals seriously creep me out."

Sakura laughed and led Tenten to the back room. They did all the regular tests and Sakura did a few more complicated ones that Tsunade required they give to all the females over a certain age, and then Tenten was free to go.

"Come back in three days and I'll give you the results of all your tests. Although everything looks normal, you never know." Sakura said.

Tenten agreed and then left the office.

-Three Days Later-

Sakura looked up from her desk as Tenten entered the room. "Ah, you're here. Good."

Tenten stared at her for a few seconds and then commented, "You know, you are starting to sound more and more like Tsunade every day."

Sakura smiled and laughed while rubbing the back of her head. "Well you know how habits can rub off…anyways…are you ready for your results? I think you'll be…um…surprised by them…"

Tenten, looking slightly confused shrugged and agreed to see them.

While Sakura was briefly explaining some details on one subject of the results, Tenten's eyes lazily looked over the rest of the information on the page, well, lazily until she saw a certain one…

"Pregnancy test." She read aloud, "...p...positive! HOW COULD THAT BE?"

Sakura sighed and said "I was getting to that…anyhow. Apparently, according to the test you are pregnant. I don't know how far along you are though. Although since you are not showing I suspect that you are around two months, maybe less. You don't really start to show majorly until your five months, but at around three months you looked majorly bloated… So, since you don't look majorly bloated I assumed two months or less…" Sakura trailed off because she saw fear in her friend's eyes.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's just….Neji's going to kill me. I told him when he proposed that I was sure I wasn't pregnant with his child yet…and now I am…He's going to kill me…" Unsuspected tears sprang into her eyes. Sakura didn't quite know why, for this was a side of Tenten that has never shown, but maybe it was just mood swings.

"I'm sure he won't kill you. After all what kind of fiancé would that be?" Sakura asked.

"The one who was dead serious when he said that he did NOT want kids until Hinata became head of the Hyuga Corps."

"Why did he want to wait until then?" Sakura asked, concerned for her friend

"His uncle said that if he were to get children before Hinata became the official head, he wanted Neji to be the official head. His uncle says that a family person always appeals more to other companies when making an alliance. And since Hinata's relationship with Naruto isn't quite that serious yet…well I think you know what I'm saying…"

Sakura's look saddened as she started to understand Neji's and Tenten's situation. The only way to get out of being head of the Hyuga Corps once you were assigned to it, was to turn to the age of 55. Or die. Neji hadn't wanted to become head because he liked the job he was currently doing, although nobody knows what he was currently doing except Tenten, and because he wanted to spend more time with Tenten and any children that they were going to have. Neji had already felt enough regret missing some important events in Tenten's life because at first, when they had just begun dating, he was interested in the position to become head of the Hyuga Corps. Now though…he wasn't.

"I do know. And I am greatly sorry, but unless you want an abortion there is nothing we can do…" Sakura looked sadly at her friend.

At the mention of an abortion Tenten's chocolate eyes flew to Sakura's jade green ones. Sakura knew that Tenten would want any kid that was given to her. To even mention an abortion when Tenten was there was like saying weapons were useless and dumb when Tenten was there. She wouldn't have it.

"You know that an abortion is NEVER an option with me, Sakura. Yes, I know that doctors have to give us every possibility, but PLEASE don't ever say abortion referring to me EVER again….PLEASE." Tenten had controlled her anger on that one.

Sakura looked down and nodded. "Well, I guess the only thing is to tell Neji you're pregnant and if he doesn't want one yet, you could do a temporary adoption. Where a kind of nurse will take care of the kid until you guys want the child back…" Seeing the dislike in Tenten's eyes, Sakura added, "Or you could just tell Neji and hope for the best."

Tenten closed her eyes. "Alright. I'll do that…um…Sakura?"

"Yes Tenten?" Sakura asked, looking up again.

"Is there a test in which you could tell me how many months I am…?"

"…I believe there is. Would you like me to do that now so you can tell Neji how far along you are?" Sakura asked.

"Please."

As Tenten left the hospital with that new knowledge, she was ready to go and tell Neji…well sort of…

-At the Weapon's Shop-

Neji looked up as he heard the jingle of the bells on the door. He smiled when he saw who it was. His…fiancé. Tenten to be exact. Although…something about the look she gave him told him that he should prepare for some good…or bad news.

"Hey honey! What's up?" Tenten said in a very cheery voice. (At least that was what Neji thought. Too bad he didn't know it was her mood swings kicking in again…)

"Um…nothing much. Shop's been slow so far. How did your tests turn out?" Neji asked, wondering why Tenten seemed so cheery.

"Oh…well, we can talk about them later. How about I take the shop off of your hands right now and you can go and relax?" Tenten was going to avoid telling Neji about her pregnancy for as long as she could.

Neji, noticing that something was up, said, "How 'bout we just close the shop and you tell me what you are hiding from me?" Tenten sighed; she knew he would notice…

"Alright, fine." Tenten flipped the sign to say 'Closed' and locked the front door. She then dragged Neji into their apartment (which was located above the weapons shop, very convenient if you wanted to keep an eye on the shop night and day) and then sat him down on the couch.

"Okay Neji. You wanted to hear this. So please, PLEASE don't freak out on me, okay?"

Neji just nodded. Like she said, he wanted to hear it.

"Neji, I'm…kind of…well…um…"

"Tenten you're nervous. Why? You don't stutter and I am sorry for interrupting. What are you trying to say?" Neji asked.

Tenten sighed, decided to ignore his questions and just answered his very first question. "The tests went fine. Except one…that one was the…pregnancy test. Hyuga Neji, I'm a month and a half pregnant with your child…"

Neji blinked. Once. Twice. He didn't know how to respond. He could tell that Tenten was waiting for an answer, but his mind was working to give him one. A moment later, finally, he replied with, "Uh…"

Then, a better reaction in his brain kicked in and he hugged her. A billion thoughts were running through his head right now. So many, in fact, that he almost missed Tenten's comment/question.

"Are you happy? What are we going to do with your Uncle on this one? After all, you know what he said…"

"I know what he said. Luckily, Hinata got her training done today and she is going to be head of the Hyuga Corps in a week." Neji smiled, seeing the look of shock on Tenten's face. She wasn't the only one who could give surprises.

"If we could keep this quiet until then, we'll be home free."

"A…are you sure?" Tenten had found her voice, finally.

Neji nodded, looking at her stomach. "You'll be a month and three weeks, too early to really show, right?"

"Right."

"Good." Neji hugged Tenten and kissed her.

And with that, both went back down stairs, changed the sign to 'Open' again and continued to be owners of the shop.

* * *

That actually took me forever to write….wow. I somewhat feel accomplished right now. Either that or it's because it's almost two in the morning… who knows. Sorry if the ending feels kind of rush, I didn't want to drag out the ending but I didn't exactly know how to end it smoothly with dragging it out, so sorry...

Anyways hoped you enjoyed!

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


	3. ShikaTema

Hi guys! I'm feeling up-beat today! (I have no clue why…maybe it's because we didn't have school for this past week…hmm…) Anyways…next chapter has come!

* * *

Temari was just sitting in the old café when her cell phone went off.

Opening it up, Temari answered it with the usual, "Talk to me."

"Um…Hi Temari. Do you think that you could skip some time with Shikamaru today to come and help me with something?" Ino was on the other line.

Temari smiled and said 'sure. I could do that. Where and when?' Since Temari and Shikamaru had been dating, and then they married, Ino and Temari hung out a lot more. Other girls thought that Ino was still trying to split them up, but she had moved on, no matter what those girls thought.

"My house, in, say…about an hour?"

"Okay, can do." Temari heard a click on the other line and then hung up herself. She wondered why Ino wanted some help with something. Normally she was a do-it-herself girl…oh well.

Quickly finishing her coffee, Temari hurried out of the old café and went to run the rest of her errands; after all she wanted to spend a while with Ino, since they haven't hung out since god-knows-when.

-An hour later at Ino's house-

*KNOCK KNOCK!*

"I'M COMING!" Ino yelled coming down the stairs._ Sheesh, sometimes Temari is too impatient._ Ino thought.

Upon opening the door, Ino got tackled into a hug. "I'm happy to see you too, Temari." Ino said as Temari released her from her death grip.

"Hehe. Yeah, well, it's been forever since we've gotten a chance to talk." Was Temari's reply.

Ino smiled, knowing that one of her best friends does miss her a lot, but then she got down to business, "Alright, Temari, I'm going to explain to you what my problem is. Shino and Choji have both been showing an interest in me and I like them both equally…but I don't know who to choose."

Temari laughed. The way Ino had sounded before she said Shino and Choji had sounded so serious that Temari had believed that Ino wanted her to help bury her dog that had just died, or something.

On the other hand, Ino did not take the situation so lightly. "TEMARI! Honestly, why do you laugh? This is an IMPORTANT situation and a SERIOUS one at that!" Ino exclaimed emphasizing on some words.

"Hehe…I know…Hehe…but I just thought that…..hahahahahaha! Okay breathe, breathe. I just thought that you wanted me to help bury your dog that just died or something like that." Ino burst out into a smile thinking of the ridiculous idea, especially since she didn't have a dog, and Temari went into laughing fits again.

Once all the hysteria subsided, things got serious again. "Okay, so what should I do? I already listed the pros and cons of both guys, and they equalized each other…." Ino didn't quite get to finish what she was saying though, because Temari cut her off.

"Equalized? Is that even a word?"

Ino thought for a few seconds then replied, "I don't know. But it is now because I just used it. Anyways they…_canceled _each other out and I tried thinking of the futuristic possibilities but they both equaled each other and now I just don't know what to do!"

Temari thought for a minute then said, "How about you just ask who likes you more?"

Ino was not really happy with that answer and let it be known that she wasn't. "HOW COULD I POSSIBLY DO THAT? They will try to out-beat the other one if I do…"

Temari sighed. Obviously the younger girl did not know what she meant. "What is meant was, ask each one separately. Ask what they would do if you were to die, or if they would die for you. Don't just come out and say how much do you love me? And DO NOT ask them when they are together. Ask them both separately. That way, you can decide who gave the better answer."

Ino thought about how much this made sense. She then went over to the older girl, hugged her, and exclaimed, "THANK YOU SO MUCH TEMARI! Now I can go and do that!"

Temari smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Well then go girl. That way I can go to Shikamaru and you can find out who likes you more!"

"Okay! Thanks for the help Temari!" With this, Ino left her apartment and Temari headed to go see Shikamaru…and tell him the news…

_-Flash-Back!-_

"_Are you absolutely positive, Hinata?" Temari asked._

_Hinata nodded. "Yes…I am. These tests are eighty percent accurate. Plus, the pregnancy test you took at home clarified it…"_

_Temari sighed. Somehow, she knew that this was going to happen. After all, Shikamaru was pretty…err…active when it came to stuff like that..._

"_Alright, thank-you, Hinata. Tell me if anything weird comes up, okay?" Temari asked. She still wanted to be positive that it wasn't some kind of mistake._

_Hinata nodded, knowing what she meant._

_-Flash-Forward!-_

Now she knew that she was pregnant. Earlier today Hinata confirmed it with another test. There was no backing out now. Hopefully Shikamaru won't freak out…or be a total jerk about it…

Temari entered their house, kicked off her shoes and then proceeded to find Shikamaru. She found him in his den.

Knocking on the door, she got ready to tell him what was up. Looking up when he heard the knocking, Shikamaru opened the door to let his wife in.

"Hi Shikamaru. Um…I think that you should sit down for something I have to tell you…" Temari began.

Shikamaru looked at her slightly amused, but then proceeded to do as he was asked.

"Okay, well here it goes. Shikamaru I'm kind of…"

"Pregnant with my child?" Shikamaru finished, smirking after he said it.

"Well…um…how the hell did you know?" Temari was sort of kind of mad now. This was not the reaction that she was expecting from him.

Shikamaru, sighing, said, "How was I not to know when I found your pregnancy test in the trash reading positive, when you started acting strange since you went to the hospital a week ago, and you're having a mood swing right now…" He decided to trail off when he saw how some-what pissed off Temari looked.

"Alright, fine. So you knew. How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well, for one, those pregnancy tests aren't that accurate, two I didn't know what the hospital people told you and three, I didn't want to be bonked on the head for jumping to conclusions that weren't accurate."

Temari sighed and said, "Alright, fine. I'll accept your reasoning…just this once though and…!"

Temari was suddenly cut off by Shikamaru's lips on hers.

* * *

Wow, I feel great! I got this chapter finished, the next chapter in My Version of Cinderella up, and I just had some peanut butter! Yum peanut butter….Any who…hoped you enjoyed! (Sorry if it was kind of rushed at the end...)

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


	4. SuiKar

I am terribly sorry for how late this chapter is. I had to re-write the thing at least ten times. Karin, when you're trying to portray her as an average, nice, not obsessing over Sasuke person, for me IS SO HARD! But, I did my best. Anyways…please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

_Complain, complain, and complain! That's all she does! I swear!_ Suigetsu thought as Karin was going on another rampage about how a cashier girl thought she was a size nine in jeans, but really she was a size six. He would never understand how the female mind worked, so to shut her up, he kissed her and said, "Honestly, I think you look like a size mine." Yes, that was cheesy, but hey, it shut her up for good.

Karin blushed, realizing that yes, Suigetsu could be a total jerk sometimes, but he had good intentions. And what's better is that he always knew how to…err…turn her on. She thus pulled him into the bedroom where they began their…ministrations.

**-Two and a half weeks later-**

_I feel so lousy right now._ Karin thought._ I hope it's not PMS-ing coming early…that would seriously suck. I mean, I'm not irregular, and I'm not used to being irregular._

Although Karin was dreading what might be going on with her, she continued to go about her day and finally decided at the end of it, that tomorrow she was going to the doctor.

**-Tomorrow-**

"Karin, you're up." Karin got up and went into the back room. She sat on the table/bed thing with the white paper over it and answered all the nurse's questions, then did all the procedures that were required before seeing the doctor.

About five minutes after the nurse left, the doctor entered.

_Wow, they're pretty fast._ Karin thought, remembering numerous times how long she had to wait just too even glimpse the doctor passing by, not even coming into her room.

"Hello, Karin." The doctor said.

"Um…hi. Do I know you?" Karin looked at the girl more closely; she definitely has seen her before somewhere. I mean, usually Karin would remember eyes like hers. She wasn't wearing a ring…but she looked fit enough to be a wife…maybe even a mother.

"Yes, you do. I'm Hinata Hyuga and I will be doing your check-up."

_Oh yeah! Hinata. But wait...I thought she was supposed to be married to that Uzumaki kid…oh well. Not my business._ Karin thought.

"So, Karin, please explain why you are here." Hinata said.

"I've been hurting in my stomach and have been feeling nausea since about two weeks ago…"

"Has the nausea you've been feeling usually come in the morning?" Hinata interrupted.

Karin remembered back to this morning, and the last morning…and the morning before that. Definitely only coming in the morning. "Yes, it has only been in the morning, or to be more specific, usually when I wake up."

"Okay, then that's normal. I want to have some tests done, and then I will try to figure out what is wrong…or right." Hinata smiled while she said the last part while Karin looked a little bit confused.

So through the next thirty minutes of her check-up, Karin was answering even more questions, while Hinata knew more and more of what was 'wrong' with her and then Hinata pulled out something that resembled a hospital pregnancy test.

"Karin, I want you to go into the bathroom and take this pregnancy test. Now you may not be pregnant, so don't freak out, but there may be a possibility that you are. This is only checking that possibility." Hinata explained, adding that don't freak out bit because Karin looked like she could have ripped off Suigetsu's unmentionables when she said pregnancy test.

Karin took a deep breath, nodded, and then went into the nearest bathroom. She was trying to be calm and rational about this. Just because she had to take this doesn't mean she is pregnant, after all, she had to do this three other times when her yearly physical checkup came around. (Sometimes that staff was really nosy as to who could be pregnant.) This was no different from those three times. Just calm down and in a few days she will know the answer.

Hinata looked up as Karin entered the room. Karin handed her the test and Hinata put it aside. Karin was looking at her, waiting to be dismissed.

"Karin, I know I told you that you may not be pregnant, but I am going to warn you, most of the questions you answered, those answers led me towards thinking that you might be pregnant. Now don't go home and rip off Suigetsu's….um….well…yeah. After all I am sure that you still want to…do the….process but…erm, anyways, try to be calm. You may not be pregnant. And if you are, then congratulations, you are going to have a child with the person you love. So, I am just saying…"

Karin decided to cut Hinata off there, "Hinata, you are babbling. I can't quite seem to believe that you were really shy…But anyways, I won't go home and kill Suigetsu. I may want to time and time again, but if I did, then I would have to raise this child, that is if I am pregnant, on my own. So you have no need of telling me this."

Hinata nodded, "Just checking. The results of all your tests will be in, in a few days. So see you soon."

Karin nodded and then left the room.

**-A Few Days Later-**

"Eh? Karin? Where are you going?" Suigetsu asked as Karin grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes.

"I am going to the doctor because my husband is too unloving and uncaring to go pick up my results for me." Karin replied while putting her jacket on.

"EH! What do you mean unloving and uncaring? I would have gone but Jugo and Sasuke are going to be over here in a few…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll be back in an hour. Don't burn the house down between now and then, okay?" Karin told Suigetsu.

"Fine…" And with that, the door shut and Karin was on her way to the hospital.

On her walk there, Karin saw quite a different view from her normal walks around the village. Different because there seemed to be quite a bit more kids. (Either this WAS different for some reason, or Karin had never cared before because before she was never pregnant.) But whatever reason she saw toddlers trying to get stuff from their moms. She saw babies crying and young mothers trying to calm them. She saw teenagers hanging out on every corner; let's just say she saw about every kid age group on her way to the hospital.

Is it just me, or does someone seem a little more observant today?

Upon arriving at the hospital, Karin was greeted by the usual staff members and when she went to check in at the front desk, Hinata was waiting for her already.

"Hello Karin. I have your test results, and I wanted you to come to my office with me." Hinata said.

"Alright."

Hinata led Karin to her office and motioned to her to sit down. Hinata then sat down on top of her desk and leafed through Karin's file.

"Every test went well. You have no abnormalities wrong with you, except that…yes you are in fact pregnant. But before you say anything; there is something else I want to say." Hinata paused, looking to see if Karin had any objections, she didn't, "I wanted to say congratulations. And, if we could get Suigetsu in here, I wanted to do and ultra sound, to see if you have more then one surprise on the way, and/or see if the baby is in any harm in the womb."

Karin, at first not quite caring whether Suigetsu was here or not said, "Okay. I'll get him over here now, if it is convenient." Hinata nodded and Karin went out into the hallway to call Suigetsu.

"Ring. Ring. Ring. Click."

"Talk to me, Suigetsu is talking."

"Hello honey. Listen, I need you to get over to the hospital for me."

"Um…why? I thought you said you could do it…And the guys are here…wait…is something wrong? Are you going die? Karin! What's wrong!" Suigetsu sounded real panicked by the time he got to that last question.

Karin, trying not to laugh, said, "Oh, nothing is wrong. I just need you to get over here because they are doing an ultra sound on me and they would like the father of my children to be here when that happens. Yep, you heard me right, Suigetsu, I'm PREGNANT. SO GET OVER HERE NOW!" After ending that NOW she abruptly hung up and turned her phone off. That way, the only way for Suigetsu to tell if she was lying was to come to the hospital.

He got there in three minutes flat.

...

...

...

Oh, and Karin was right, they were children, not child. One boy, one girl.

* * *

It's kind of a bad ending statement. But, hey, I liked the way she told Suigetsu she was pregnant…even though it took me ten tries to get it like that….At least it fits her well. So, you know my opinion, but I'd like to know yours! And again, I'm SORRY for how long it took to get up.

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


	5. SasuSaku

Hello, I'm back again. It's been quite a while since I have updated. And I apologize for that. Partly major school projects/tests/studying for exams and finals/writer' block on some couples. Sorry! Hope you guys are still interested in the story! Next Chappie!  
_Warning: AU  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

I hate me life. No Emo crap, no Goth crap, but seriously right now I. HATE. MY. LIFE! First, the obnoxious college students think that just because my husband came by to drop off my lunch, which I had 'smartly' forgot to grab this morning; they have the right to play forty-billion questions with me! Next, my husband grabbed the wrong lunch bag to give to me, he gave me his, probably on accident because he is so in love with tomatoes he probably loves them more than me, and I hate tomatoes with more than a passion! And guess what? When I opened my lunch bag, viola! Sitting there are four ripe tomatoes, just waiting to make me puke!

Then, on my way to the lunchroom to grab something that I can actually eat, there is Naruto standing by the water jug thingy! I've been trying to avoid him like the plague because he wants me to take over his shift at the café shop tonight just because he was being an idiotic-moron and told Hinata that he was taking her out tonight to get away from the crying for a little while – they just had a child. And guess what I said? Because I am a nice caring person, I told him that I would work for him tonight. Which means that I just ruined my plans with Sasuke! He was going to take me to the mall and actually shop with me for once, but no! And right now I know that I shouldn't be complaining so much, but I've been really moody lately and now the café owner is looking at me funny and I think I'm about to have an emotional breakdown!

"Hello? Earth to Sakura? Is anybody in there?"

I snapped back to my senses after Tenten decided to knock on my head.

"Huh?"

"You look a little stressed out. Mind for a little girl chat?"

"I would, but you would probably want to punch me for how much complaining I would need to do, just for today." She smiled when I said this.

"Rough week, huh? Well, how about when your shift's over I buy you a cup of your favorite coffee and then you can tell me all about your problems? After all I need to return the favor of when I did it to you." Tenten offered.

I thought about this for a few minutes and then finally decided to agree. After all I did love coffee…mm…yum!

"Alright, I'll agree, but only because you bribed me and basically set me up for it!"

She smiled and did peace. Then my boss came over and started yelling at me to get back to work.

-After Sakura's Shift is Over-

"Okay, so spill. What's been bugging you?" Tenten immediately asked when she came to our booth with my cup of coffee and her cup of tea. (Neji must have been influencing her more then we thought.)

"Well, I have been way more moody lately, Sasuke loves tomatoes more then me, and Naruto uses me!" I indignantly huffed.

Tenten sat there for a moment and then said, "Please do explain your day to me."

And thus I began with forgetting to grab my lunch this morning so then Sasuke had to bring me my lunch and the students asking a bazillion different questions, then come lunch time I find out that he gave me the wrong bag and began assuming that he loves tomatoes more than me. Next I explained heading to the cafeteria when Naruto saw me and asked me to work for him tonight so he could take Hinata out and get away from the screaming baby. Then I told her about me agreeing, and ending with how I had to cancel my plans of going shopping with Sasuke which probably won't happen in another hundred years.

Tenten blinked a few times when I got done and then asked, "Are you pregnant? I mean your face just showed me how many emotions you went through today!" We both ended up laughing once she finished this statement.

"Of course I'm not! Haha! Geez Louis, Tenten! I mean I don't even remember the last time we did it!" And then we busted out into more giggles.

Once we quieted down a little bit, Tenten apologized and asked how come we never had a girl's night out anymore. I said that probably because we were busy with work, Hinata was busy with the baby, Ino was busy with Choji *wink wink*, and that Temari had her hands full with trying to get Shikamaru to be a good father.

We both laughed again and promised each other that within the next month we were going to get together and plan a girl's night out.

*Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!*

"Gosh dang, one second, Sakura." Tenten answered her phone and immediately, by the tone of voice she took on, I could tell she was talking to Hinata.

"...Yeah, no problem. I can come…It's not a bother…I'm with Sakura…I'll ask her to, yeah…Hinata calm down!...Alright…yes I will…I'll ask her I swear!...Yeah…bye."

I looked at Tenten and she began to explain that Hinata was having trouble with the baby and that she needed help because Naruto was passed out and she couldn't wake him up. I agreed that we should probably help and we both immediately went over to Hinata's house.

-Hinata's House!-

"Thank you guys so much! I can't believe I couldn't wake him up, and he didn't wake up with this much screaming going on." When Hinata opened the door she had to practically yell so we could hear her over the screaming.

"No problem, Hinata! What do you need us to do?" Tenten asked.

"Come inside and I'll tell you!" We came inside and once the door shut it's like the screaming jumped up twenty notches. Hinata pointed Tenten over to the couch and I guessed that's where Naruto was sleeping and Tenten's job was to wake him up. To me, she motioned to follow her.

We went upstairs and the screaming volume increased another forty notches. Hinata went inside the baby's bedroom and I followed her.

I watched as Hinata picked up the child and tried to soothe her. Thankfully, the screaming went down thirty notches when Hinata picked her up. I looked at Hinata questionably and she asked if I could warm up some milk for her. I nodded then went downstairs and did so. When I came back up, Hinata was in her rocking chair and she looked a hell-of-a-lot tired. I told her that I could take over for her while she went to get some rest. She reluctantly agreed.

After about thirty minutes of rocking her and feeding her milk, the baby finally fell asleep. I smiled but dared not to put her down because I tried that earlier, when she had supposedly fell asleep, and it did not end well. Instead, I went downstairs to see if Tenten had woken up Naruto.

Guess not. Tenten was passed out on the floor by the couch. I almost laughed. Almost. I decided to go sit in the kitchen and just as I had sat down, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, sweetie! Sorry for calling at this late hour but I was wondering if I could see you tomorrow morning at seven for breakfast."

I blinked and slightly remembered, thankfully, that tomorrow was Saturday. That means my only class I have to teach is at 1:00pm. "Sure, mom. That will work. But could I ask why? You don't usually invite me over for breakfast."

*laughing* "Oh, I guess I shouldn't tell you this but it's because of Sasuke. He called me around 7:00pm and asked if I could talk to you about some…what was it that he called it…oh, yes, some 'girl issues.' He says that you have been really emotional lately and that it seems like you could use a break but every time he plans one, something pops up and prevents you guys from having one. So he asked me to talk to you, or at least get you away from the stress."

I laughed and said, "Alright, mom. I can come over and have breakfast with you. And don't worry I won't reveal to Sasuke that you told me about him setting this up."

"Good, now have a good night's rest and I'll expect you here early. Good night, honey. Love you."

"Good night, mom. Love you too." *click*

"EH? Sakura! Why're you here too!" Yelled Naruto from the kitchen doorway.

"Shh! I just barely got YOUR child to sleep. And Tenten and I are here because you didn't wake up when Hinata needed you."

"Oh…Okay. Well, I could take her and you go wake up Tenten, then you guys can leave. By the way, I'm sorry about making you miss your date with Sasuke."

I smiled, remembering how sensitive Naruto got sometimes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I handed over the baby to him. "Thanks for waking up, I'll probably see you tomorrow." Then I left the kitchen.

After poking, lightly kicking, and finally sitting on Tenten, I got her to wake up. I told her we could go home and we walked together until we had to take separate roads to get home.

-The Next Day at 6:55am-

"Hey mom! I'm here!" I called as soon as I got into the house.

"Hello dear, right on time, breakfast just got done cooking." I smiled, because actually my mom was early, but she was always like that.

I went into the kitchen, and took the plate my mom offered me. I sat beside her at the table and after saying grace, dug in. My mom smiled at my child-ish antics but 'dug-in' as well.

When we were both finished my mom said that she would do the dishes later and that right now was talking time.

"Sakura, dear, when was the last time that you had your period?" My mom was straight to the point.

"Um…I think about…six weeks ago. But it's nothing to worry about, I'm still irregular."

"Uh-huh. And tell me, have you ever got the feeling you have to throw up, or an unusual craving?"

I shook my head; and was kind of worried as to where this conversation was going.

"Alright, but Sakura, even though your irregular, have you ever, recently, went to go check and see if your sudden over-emotional state was really something more than stress?"

I shook my head again and suddenly realized what my mother was hinting at. Normally, at a regular check-up for me, I had to get a pregnancy test done because I was irregular. (Unless I was on my period or had it a week or two before.) So, when she hinted at a check-up I knew what she thought.

"You think that I'm pregnant."

"Well, yes, and somebody else does too…" My mother trailed off and suddenly Sasuke walked into the room, looking, for once, sheepish.

I stared disbelievingly at him. He thought that I was pregnant too? As if to answer my un-spoken question, he nodded and apologized.

I sighed and looked back at my mother. "Do you want me to go and get a pregnancy test at the hospital today then?" My mom nodded and then Sasuke said something that made me even more surprised.

"I've already made and appointment for you. It's at 10:00am. I thought that maybe I could take you over there once your mom and you stopped talking."

I kind of smiled wryly. Expect Sasuke to do the un-expected. "Alright, but we better go then, because it's already 8:45." He nodded while I stood up.

"Mom, do you want to come?"

But she shook her head and explained that she'll just slow us down. Then she apologized for living so far out of the village. I laughed and said it always kept us kids in shape. She smiled too and then shooed us on our way.

-At the hospital after the pregnancy test had been taken-

I was waiting patiently when the nurse came in with my results. (The hospital must not have been busy since they got back to me so fast.)

"Hello, Sakura. I have your results. And yes, you are pregnant. Six weeks to be exact." I smiled and nodded thanking the nurse. Then I looked up to see Sasuke leaning against the wall by the door. Apparently he had heard because he was looking worried but happy at the same time. The nurse left and I got up and went over to Sasuke.

"Looks like you're gonna be a daddy."

He smiled and nodded. "Aa, and you're gonna be a mom. 'Cause, you're kind of already a pregnant lady." I slapped his arm, but he smiled and then decided to take me home.

* * *

Wow, that was a lot. Oh well, I had to make up for making you guys wait so long. :) Okay, so with Sakura's period being six weeks earlier and her being six weeks pregnant, I remember that someone told me once that the doctor usually starts counting how many weeks you are since the beginning/end of your last period. (I can't remember if it's beginning or end though…) Also, sorry for not naming Naruto's and Hinata's child. I just imagined the child being a girl and couldn't come up with a name for her so I called her child, baby, she, and her. So sorry for that. Hoped you enjoyed and sorry for the wait!

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


	6. AsuKur

**Hi y'all! Sorry it's been quite a while since I've published...This one's going to be a sadder chapter, but I think it fits. Also, in my point of view, Kurenai is thinking all of this, not saying it aloud, but it could be either one. This doesn't completely fit in with the series either, since I'm pretty sure Asuma knew Kurenai was pregnant. Well anyways, please enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Walking towards the memorial, Kurenai sighs. She's been avoiding this particular talk for a while, mainly because she hadn't told him when he was still...here. Upon arriving she walks up to the headstone.

"Hey, Asuma, it's me, Kurenai. I have yet to tell you something...a lot of things actually. Things I didn't get to say when you were still here..." Kurenai takes a deep breath then kneels down in front of the headstone.

Placing flowers in front of the headstone, she starts thinking again. "It might take a while to say all of them, probably through the course of a few visits, but that might be because I'm only going to say a few of them at one time...Well, I'll get started. First, I want to say I love you, forever and always. I know I never got to say that before you went to fight Hidan..."

"Speaking of which, the night before you left, we got into that argument. I realize now that you were right. Hehe, I want to apologize for throwing all those forks and spoons at you." Taking another deep breath, and wiping away a few tears, Kurenai continued on. "Sorry about the tears. I know you hate it when I cry...but don't worry about that. It's only natural, right?"

Kurenai smiled when thinking this next thought. "Remember how you always wanted me to take on your last name? Well, it's still not happening, but I will consider giving your namesake to our child. Yes, I'm pregnant, I don't know what gender it is yet, but as soon as I find out, I'll be sure to tell you. Also, don't worry about me; Shikamaru is making sure to check up on me, as I'm sure you told him to do."

"I'll let the news sink in a little bit...besides I think you have another visitor waiting to talk to you." Kurenai smiles as she stands up and turns around.

"Hello, Shikamaru. Do you need to talk to Asuma?"

Shikamaru stepped out from under the tree nearby. "Observant as ever, huh Kurenai? Well, I do need to talk to him...but it can wait if you need accompaniment home."

Kurenai smiled and nodded. "Of course. I would like the company." Kurenai started walking towards the exit of the cemetery with Shikamaru coming to meet her. They both glanced back at the headstone and then continued on their way.

* * *

**That one was shorter then my usual chapters...Sorry about that. Hehe ^_^'**

**Please forgive me for taking forever to update! I was otherwise occupied for a long time with Sophomore year and sports and our stupid "No Child Left Behind" deal that our school has, so thank you for reading the next chapter! **

**Oh, by the way, if you hated this version I did of Asuma and Kurenai, there is going to be another one when Asuma is alive, so please look forward to that one later on :)**

**Critiques & Comments are Welcomed!**


End file.
